User blog:TheRedZone/Zombie Plague but with fictional countries (NON-CANON)
WARNING: THIS MAY HAVE DFW COUNTRIES BUT THIS IS NON-CANON AND DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE DFW UNIVERSE. DON'T TAKE THIS WAY TOO SERIOUSLY! Watch the video by The Final Minutes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAXBNEXjIcc ok let's begin. Make a warning/emergency message about the Australian Zombie Virus and then you're done RULESSS #No stupid warnings/emergency messages such as "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP THE VIRUS IS IN THE COUNTRY WE'RE DOOMED BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" #Don't use the phrase "Leave/evacuate the country immediately" Since the Virus can be airborne. #You cannot pick more than 1 channel. #that's it! Warnings Schelipoerys (TV Channel: Schelipoerys1) Interruption Message This is Schelipoerys1, We are sorry for the interruption to the program. Please stand by for a message from the President's Representative. Emergency EMERGENCY! (10x) Emergency Warning This is an emergency transmission. The Australian Zombie virus has taken hold and the living population is rapidly declining. A global catastrophe is in progress. People who can receive this transmission are advised to make sure they are locked in a safe and secure space provided with supplies for at least two weeks. Nuclear detonations continue to occur in cities around the world. Communications have been severely affected and the state of many cities is unknown. A group of zombies led by several Titan Stalkers attacked Xitruw, Schelipoerys. It is believed that several thousand casualties have occurred. If you are near Xitruw, Schelipoerys, seek shelter underground immediately. All persons who possess guns and weaponry are now authorized to use maximum force against zombies. Only combat zombies if it is safe to do so. Do not try to kill an avian type zombie. The status of Mikko Chandra and Jean-Christophe Bombelles is currently unknown. The military have implemented martial law. Emergency EMERGENCY! (10x) Missile Warning Air defense systems report an incoming possible nuclear missile. The missile will strike Étienle in the next 80 seconds. Seek underground shelter now. Search for shelter now. Move to a safe place now. Missile impact due in 60 seconds. We are being attacked by zombie mutants. This station will broadcast for as long as possible. Prepare now for the effects of a nuclear explosion. There will be a bright flash, intense heat and many severe explosions. Move away from doors and windows. Multiple missiles now confirmed. Nuclear warheads now confirmed. Seek refuge now. Seek a safe place now. Gau (TV Channel: Fox) before Interruption (similar like how Japan (NHK) and Sweden (TV4) happened): While on Fox, airing Tamagotchi! episode "Let's Train to be Ninjas! De Gozaru", there will be banner The banner is looks like the banner in Japan but after few seconds, we see brief appearance of TV Excelsior Gau testcard Emergency EMERGENCY! 緊急! (10X) Emergency Warning This is Gauese Emergency Broadcasting System, the zombie virus is spreaded to some prefectures in Gau, we advise to close doors and windows, go beyond ground in the following prefectures: Reiban, Isapo, Fukerik and Tsapo, any person who are infected must be killed. Emergency Warning 2 The Symptoms includes Inability to speak, open bleeding cuts, drooling, bloody eyes with red pupils, walk slowly but can move quickly, extremely sensitive sight and hearing very strong, All airports in Gau are closed, Avian zombies is attacking Home Television headquarters, GBC1, GBC2 and Fox will continue to serve the updates about zombie virus, Home Television has ceased indefinitely, Sky PerfecTV! services are disrupted, do not go outside, there is no cure for this virus. Missile Warning 1 The missile will strike all countries in the Gauese Archipelago including Gau, Filase, Crenisa, Zaurick, Plorogo and Manogo in next few minutes, we will resume the regular programming for a while, Go to underground shelter and don't leave for at least 14 days, there will be Blast, Heat and fallout, Seek shelter immediately, if you want to watch regular programming, please watch via Phone, Pocket TV or Tablet, the updates will continue on GBC1 and GBC2, now back to Tamagotch..... *cuts to UK EBS in TFM's video* Emergency 2 COUNTRY-WIDE EMERGENCY! 国全体の緊急事態！ (10X) Missile Warning 2 NOTE: in TFM's video, it takes place after UK's Attack Warning Red Meanwhile in Gau... we interrupt our programming indefinitely for a missile strike warning, the missile will strike in 30 seconds, move away from doors and windows. many missiles and nuclear warheads are confirmed, Seek refuge now. Attack Warning Red ATTACK WARNING RED (10X) 1 week after (found at Part 2) You are watching Fox. GBC1 and GBC2 have been ceased permanently, Skoyoto and several Gau cities are decimated by the combined effects of nuclear weapons and zombie virus, many cities are unknown, Decimator mutants are roaming many cities in Gau, any persons in the vicinity of Decimator mutants must retreat immediately, DECIMATOR MUTANTS IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. Clyohraira (TV Channel: TBA) Emergency EMERGENCY! (10x) Emergency Warning Attention all citizens of Clyohraira, this is an extremely important message, the Australian Zombie Virus outbreak has affected almost everyone in the country, everyone, go to the nearest underground bunker, shelter or go to your basement, lock all doors in the house and etc. Also, all businesses, schools, stores and etc. are all closed until the outbreak is over. Clyohraira will also be under martial law and the Monarchy and prime minister would temporary be suspended and it would be ruled by military leaders, including state of emergency and the suspension of the until the outbreak is over. Here's the last things, recuitment of child soldiers, and weapons that were illegal are legal again temporary just to kill all of the zombies. Gaburayon (TV Channel: TBA) Emergency EMERGENCY! (5x) Emergency Warning Attention all citizens, there's a zombie plague that's killing everyone, as a result, martial law is established, the government assigns Team Crimson as part of the operation to kill all of the zombies, which they were certain that it was caused by foreigners that have it, especially non-shintos and the ones that opposed the Government of Gaburayon, Gaburayonese Revolution now has a third sider which the zombies wants to takeover all of Gaburayon. The Gaburayonese Army will rapidly mobilize to combat against all of the zombies. Lastly, all civilians should go to a very secure area or hide in their basement and lock all of the doors in the houses. Tsuki (TV Channel: TV Produyo) Emergency STRONG EMERGENCY! (5x) Do Not Ignore DO NOT IGNORE! (10x) Emergency Warning THE ZOMBIE VIRUS HAS SPREAD ACROSS TSUKI! IF YOU FEEL FINE, LOCK YOUR DOORS IMMEDIATELY, AND COVER THEM WITH WOOD! BUT DON'T DO ROOM DOORS! ANY PERSONS INFECTED MUST BE KILLED, AS THERE IS NO CURE FOR THE VIRUS. DEATH IS HONORABLE, MUTATION IS NOT. Emergency Warning DO NOT IGNORE! (10x) Category:Blog posts